Go On And Kiss The Girl
by jenmarie
Summary: it's all carby; based on the song "Kiss The Girl" in The Little Mermaid R N R PLEASE!


Title: Go On and Kiss the Girl  
  
Author: Jennifer  
  
Summary: it's all carby based on The Little Mermaid's "Kiss The Girl". Also, this is kinda pre-Carby, so they aren't really together. I also used lots of the conversations they had, but I played with them a little. Lockdown/Chaos Theory kiss DID NOT happen. I'm putting it somewhere else.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song, characters, blah blah blah.  
  
A/N: I got the idea when my mom found the Disney Classics CD and started playing it in the car(good for my brother, he started singing along, so cute) I heard this song and I immediately thought of Carby, so I'm going to try to make this song into a fanfic! The song if from The Little Mermaid, Kiss The Girl. And I kinda mixed some events from seasons past with it. Little confusing, but hopefully you'll get it.  
  
Category: romance  
  
Rating: PG-13; I'm not sure if some younger ones want to read something about kissing.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
pre-  
  
"I don't want to wait on the side lines for you to break up with Luka."  
  
------  
  
Chapter One  
  
---There you see her  
  
Sitting there across the way  
  
She don't got a lot to say  
  
But there's something about her---  
  
He looked at her. She looked beautiful. She may not be sober yet, but there was something about her. Something that caught his eye when she first waltzed into his world. It might be the way she always brings trouble into his life. The way she talks and he listens. They way he talks and she listens. He might never know, all he knew was that she somehow was here. It was silence, pure silence. Neither of them knew what to say. They were on the subject of Mark. It was sinking in that he died. The letter Carter read out, it was all sinking it.  
  
"We're serving breakfast, want anything?"  
  
"Yeah, two mimosas please," Carter replied, making Abby laugh. The waitress looked confused.  
  
"Excuse me?" She said, trying to figure out was Carter just ordered.  
  
"No, we're fine," he said, laughing himself. The waitress stared then walked away. There was more silence then some talk. Abby confessed that she started drinking on her birthday and she told Carter that she would go to an AA meeting before her shift. Carter looked at her like he didn't believe, but Chen walked through and they stopped.   
  
---  
  
"How'd it go?" Carter asked, putting gloves on and waiting for the ambulance to arrive.  
  
"What?" She said, doing the same.  
  
"The meeting," He reminded.  
  
"It was boring."  
  
"So you went," he said finishing clothing himself then went to go and help Abby tie her gown up.  
  
"I just said it was boring."  
  
"Did you go for you or because you promised me?" He asked, looking at her, searching for an answer. There was silence. The sirens from the ambulance filled his mind. Then Abby answered.  
  
"For you," she said, walking to the ambulance. Carter stood there for a moment, thinking about what she just said. She went for him. For him. She went for him.   
  
------  
  
2 1/2 weeks later  
  
Freedom. Freedom at last. Abby and Carter had been cooped up in the ER for the past two weeks. 50 years since the last Smallpox outbreak, and they both manage to get in the middle of it. All the while, nothing happened between the two, but Carter could feel it. Something was happening between them. They were stuck with each other. They learned a lot about each other, some of each other's ways. Carter wanted to get at it. Just kiss her. See if anything was really between them. But, the chance never came. He was wondering, then why are they walking along the lake together?  
  
---And you don't know why  
  
But you're dying to try  
  
You wanna kiss the girl   
  
Yes, you want her  
  
Look at her, you know you do  
  
Possible she wants you to  
  
There is one way to ask her---  
  
He looked into her eyes and she looked back. A power of silence overcame them once again. It was comfortable silence. Nothing was needed to be said.  
  
---It don't take a word  
  
Not a single word  
  
Go on and kiss the girl---  
  
She smiled at them. Then a sigh. A sigh of relief.   
  
"We're out," she said trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Out of our cage," he replied.  
  
"What cage? We were in a cage?" She said, laughing.  
  
---She don't say a word  
  
And she won't say a word  
  
Until you kiss the girl---   
  
He didn't answer. Thoughts were flying everywhere. Emotions were running in all directions. They were now staring in each other's eyes. He was searching for something, but he didn't know she was searching as well. They both didn't know what they were searching for, but they were searching.  
  
---You've gotta kiss the girl  
  
You wanna kiss the girl  
  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
  
Go on and kiss the girl---  
  
They got closer to each other. Then sudden serenity fell over them.   
  
---Sha la la la la la, don't be scared  
  
You got the mood prepared  
  
Go on and kiss the girl   
  
Sha la la la la la, don't stop now  
  
Don't try to hide it  
  
How you wanna kiss the girl---   
  
It happened. It happened all at once. When they finally realized that they were kissing each other, it felt like fireworks were in the sky. There was something there. They pulled away and looked at each other. They were both smiling. Carter moved in. It was a sensation so fulfilling nothing could ever surpass. They pulled apart and knew this is what they were searching for. 


End file.
